Irregular Love
by Gaypowa
Summary: Jesus a toujours été connu pour être un tombeur auprès des filles mais voilà que Jesus est tombé... aux pieds de Nick.


**Yo tout le monde, I'm back. Oui j'ai pas publié depuis _très très très très très longtemps._ Je suis désolé mais je ne trouvais plus le temps d'écrire et je n'avais plus aucune inspiration mais me revoilà, j'ai pleins de nouvelles idées de OS ou de fics à plusieurs chapitres. J'écrirai toujours en principale sur Glee mais aussi sur d'autres séries. Aujourd'hui je vous propose un OS sur The Fosters. Cette série qui a chamboulé ma petite vie, c'est une série vraiment géniale qui traite de pleins de sujets tabous différents et tout ça de façon très intelligente, c'est une série bien écrite et vraiment magnifique et si vous ne connaissez pas ou si vous connaissez mais ne regardez pas, je vous la conseille vraiment, vous ne serez pas déçu. Donc ici c'est un OS Nesus ou Nick x Jesus. Car vous savez tous que je ship toujours des trucs improbables mais je le vis bien. Mais avouez ils sont trop mignons ensemble, même si Nick a quelques petits problèmes... Hum. ****, il est tard et donc il y a sûrement des fautes mais je les corrigerai plus tard.**

 **Bref. Enjoy et pensez aux reviews !**

 **(Noah Centineo c'est bae. )**

* * *

C'était une matinée agitée chez les Adams-Foster. Comme d'habitude. Mariana squattait la salle de bains, Brandon frappait contre la porte en espérant que cela la fasse sortir plus vite mais connaissant sa soeur, cela aurait l'effet contraire. Callie finissait de se préparer dans sa chambre, Stef et Lena discutaient dans la cuisine malgré le vacarme d'au dessus et Jude essayait de tirer Jesus du lit. Bref, une matinée normale chez les Adams-Foster. Jesus se leva plus rapidement que d'habitude, ce qui étonna Jude, qui failli tomber quand Jesus se leva à toute vitesse. En effet, depuis quelques jours aller en cours était devenu une épreuve moins compliquée pour le grand brun, depuis l'arrivé d'un certain garçon pour être plus précis, il l'avait rencontré sur le parking de l'école il y a quelques jours, il s'appelait Nick, il était blond, plus petit que lui, toujours un sourire arrogant accroché aux lèvres et un humour assez mal placé. Jesus ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions sur sa sexualité, il savait apprécié les jolies filles mais aussi les beaux garçons, ce n'était pas un problème pour lui et depuis un moment il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Nick. Au début il y avait de la tension car le blond n'arrêtait pas de lancer des vannes pourries sur lui et sa famille puis au fil de temps, ils se sont rapprochés et sont devenus meilleurs amis, ça n'a pas pris très longtemps, Nick était très sociable et très tactile, Jesus était tombé sous le charme. En même temps, il ne lui en faut jamais beaucoup pour avoir un crush sur quelqu'un.

* * *

Une fois que tout le monde ait fini de se préparer, ils arrivèrent en cours tous ensemble comme d'habitude puis commencèrent à se disperser. Jesus se précipita à la recherche de son ami, d'habitude il le laisserait venir à lui, se faisant désirer comme il le faisait avec les filles mais avec lui il se sentait l'urgence d'être proche du blond, attendre tout le week-end était déjà un grand exploit. Nick n'était pas à son casier, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait déjà être dans la salle de cours, le grand latino se mit à marcher plus vite en direction de la salle et arrivant il vit Nick dans le fond de la salle sur son téléphone, le reste de la classe était en train de discuter de tout et dire car le prof n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il se précipita pour aller s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami.

\- "J'étais sur le point de t'envoyer un message pour savoir si tu venais."

\- "Pourquoi je ne serai pas venu ?" Jesus demanda confus.

Nick sourit face à la confusion lisible sur le visage de son ami.

\- "Bah t'es connu pour deux choses, être super mignon et ne pas être une personne du matin donc je me demandais."

Jesus sourit et tourna la tête pour éviter que Nick remarque son rougissement. Il faisait souvent ce genre de remarques mais Jesus ne les relevaient pas car il se disait qu'il était juste comme ça avec tout le monde vu son caractère social et amical. Mais ça lui faisait quand même un petit effet.

\- "Tu rougis ?" demanda Nick en se penchant pour regarder Jesus.

Merde.

\- "Hein ? Non, non, pourquoi je rougirais ? Y a pas de raison pour que je rougisse ? Je rougis pas."

Nick rigola, la panique dans la voix de Jesus était attendrissante et amusante à la fois.

\- "Je sais que je te fais de l'effet mais essayes de te contrôler, on est en public quand même. Mais quand on est que tous les deux tu peux rougir comme un enfant autant que tu veux." dit-il en caressant le bras de Jesus en rigolant.

\- "La ferme..." marmonna Jesus qui avait le visage caché dans ses mains.

Le blond allait ajouter quelque chose quand le prof entra dans la salle et demanda le silence et Jesus n'avait jamais été aussi content de voir un prof de sa vie. Le cours se passa dans le calme, Jesus jetait des regards discret à Nick quand il était sûr que celui ci ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Il continua à faire ça tout le cours, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir retenu quoique ce soit mais tant pis, Nick était plus intéressant. Il se trouvait ridicule d'être aussi accro à ce garçon, lui Jesus Adams Foster, totalement accro à une personne, c'était du jamais vu.

* * *

A l'heure du déjeuner, ils s'installèrent à l'extérieur avec tous les autres élèves, il observa les alentours, il vit Jude et Connor à une table avec Taylor et Daria en train de rigoler. Il enviait son petit frère et sa relation avec Connor. Plus loin, plus proche de la plage, Brandon et Mat mangeait en discutant et à une table sous un arbre à l'abri du soleil se trouvait Mariana, Callie et Emma parlant de choses probablement ennuyante. Son regard se reporta sur Nick qui dévorait son repas, et même là il le trouvait beau. Ridicule. Nick leva les yeux et lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

\- "Hein ? Rien, pourquoi ?"

\- "Tu regardes dans le vide depuis tout à l'heure et tu n'as pas touché à ton déjeuner.", constata Nick.

Jesus regarda son plateau plein et se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

\- "Bon dis moi c'est quoi ton problème depuis quelques temps ? T'as quelqu'un en vue et ça chavire ton petit coeur ? Ou t'essayes de battre un record de je sais pas quoi ?"

Cette conversation commençait à devenir gênante.

\- "Euh, j'ai peut-être quelqu'un en vue, et toi ?"

Il n'était pas sûr si il voulait vraiment une réponse à cette question, mais il voulait à tout prix détourner la conversation sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

\- "Ouais y a quelqu'un qui me plait bien, et je suis presque sûr que c'est réciproque, je compte faire un premier pas après les cours." dit Nick tout souriant.

Jesus lui souriait en retour mais à l'intérieur son coeur venait de faire une chute phénoménale. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Nick mais il avait quand même un petit espoir au fond de lui. Et cet espoir venait d'être balayé.

Ils finirent de déjeuner dans le silence puis retournèrent en cours. Jesus ne parla pas beaucoup le reste de la journée, assez dévasté, il écoutait Nick parlait sans vraiment y prêter attention, il se retenait de fondre en larmes, simulait ses sourires et ses rires. Nick ne remarquait rien pour une fois il était bien content.

* * *

La dernière heure de cours se termina et tous les élèves se précipitèrent hors de Anchor Beach à toute vitesse. Brandon, Jude, Mariana et Callie n'étaient toujours pas là donc Jesus décida de les attendre à côté de la voiture, celle de Nick était garée juste à côté, il décida d'attendre avec son ami.

Puis Jesus remarque quelque chose.

\- "Tu devais pas faire le premier pas avec la fille que t'as en vue ?" dit-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

Nick le regarda avec un sourire en coin et se mit face au plus grand. La différence de taille faisait toujours rire Jesus.

\- "Déjà, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une fille."

La gorge de Jesus se serra et s'assécha.

\- "Oh."

Le visage de Nick s'approcha dangereusement du sien et le coeur de Jesus battait à une vitesse ahurissante.

"Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Comme réponse, Nick se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Jesus, s'agrippant à son cou. Jesus sentait tout son corps trembler, il avait peur que cela ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'il allait finir par se réveiller mais les sensations étaient bien réelles. C'était vraiment en train de se passer. Nick l'embrassait.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Jesus avait un sourire idiot collé au visage ce qui fit rire Nick.

\- "Je savais que je te faisais de l'effet !" s'exclama le plus petit.

Jesus le bouscula doucement et il allait se pencher pour un autre baiser quand il entendit des voix sortant de l'école, c'était ses frères et ses soeurs. Il se recula à contre coeur. Ils avaient le don pour toujours arriver au mauvais moment.

Nick lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant d'entrer dans sa voiture.

\- "On remet ça à plus tard mon chou."

Jesus roula des yeux mais sourit malgré, il regarda la voiture s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Jesus ne ne plaindra plus jamais de devoir aller en cours.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A la prochaine !**


End file.
